


Sweet Dream

by EchoRho



Series: The Agent and The Sentinel [4]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoRho/pseuds/EchoRho
Summary: How Sev and Knox met.





	Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My mom (a professional writer and historian) is my beta reader, so any errors are my own made in edits after her read through. Many thanks, Ma!
> 
> Just to be clear and avoid any potential confusion, this is a prequel to the other stories in the series. It also happens several years prior to the events of the game.
> 
> Bioware has only told us that Knox is married to Sev & is a Sentinel. Everything else about him is strictly my headcannon.  
All characters, locations, etc., belong to Bioware. I'm just grateful to be allowed to play in their sandbox a little.

Sev had stumbled into a dream. 

He can think of no other reasonable explanation. And it’s a good dream—the kind where your heart soars and you wake smiling and full of hope, even if you can’t remember a bit of it. 

But he could not possibly be awake.

One moment, he’s strolling down the avenues and alleyways of Antium, sipping at a mug of ale and enjoying the sights and sounds of the summer festival (or the Festival of Tarsis, as it is formally known), the next he is rooted to the spot and staring at the most incredibly beautiful creature he has ever seen—a phantasm of exquisite form plucked by some mysterious Shaper relic from the pure substance of his fantasies and set down in this realm. 

The living, moving work of art is dancing—sensual writhing punctuated by hips thrusting as if he is making love to the air around him. Sev stands transfixed, unaware of the loud crowd of merry-makers surrounding him.

Some small part of his brain manages to spur him to unconscious action and he sidles up to a nearby booth selling fine ales. He doesn’t take his eyes off the captivating vision the whole time.

“What’ll it be for you, Sir?” asks the man behind the counter, a bit loudly to make sure he has his patron’s attention. With the hand not already holding a mug, Sev indicates he’d like one ale. He still does not turn to fully face the bartender.

The man in the booth shoots an amused look at his customer and follows his line of sight. He lets out a chuckle as he turns to draw the order.

A moment later, he’s back with a full pint which he sets down right by Sev’s hand. “Here you are, sir.”

Sev reaches his free hand into a pocket and tosses the coins he finds there onto the counter. He doesn’t even bother to look and see how much he’s given the man.

Before the barkeep can so much as ask him if he wants change, he grabs the ale and starts to walk away. With a wide, knowing grin, the bartender scoops up the coins—accepting the payment and a very generous tip—and shouts, “Good luck, there!” at the retreating man’s back. The well-wishes go almost entirely unheard by the person they are intended for.

Somehow Sev makes his way back through the massing throng and crowd of dancers without spilling a drop of the golden liquid that fills the mug—not that he would have noticed either way.

The closer he gets to the mesmerizing figure, the more he is able to pick out details. The stranger is probably about 10 years younger than he is. He is taller, but more lithe, than Sev. His toned muscles ripple as he undulates to the street music. Drink and exertion are causing his pale skin to flush and rivulets of sweat run down from buzz-cut brown hair to soft cheeks and a strong jaw showing off a five-o’clock shadow. When his eyes are open, Sev can see that they are an amazing crystal blue. Most of the time, though, they remain closed. The dancer is in a trance-like state, his soft red lips mouthing indecipherable secrets to the ether. His hands, long and artful, flare opened and closed with the beat.

As soon as Sev gets close, the man’s motion stops as he apparently senses someone in his personal space. The younger man turns to face the new arrival, but before anything else can be said, Sev holds out the ale to him.

“Hello, beautiful,” he says, as softly as if it was a prayer. A grin splits the sweating dancer’s face and he looks directly at Sev, their eyes meeting. They both stop breathing for a moment.

The brunette takes the offered drink. “Thanks,” he says in a smooth tenor, “I _have_ worked up quite a thirst.”

He takes a pull, and Sev watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. The younger man licks his lips afterwards and Sev unconsciously mimics the action. It does not go unnoticed. The attractive stranger smirks.

Realizing he’s been caught out, Sev quickly covers his traitorous mouth with his own mug, taking in a little liquid courage.

“This is really good ale. I owe you one …” The stranger leaves the last bit hanging. It a takes a moment for Sev to realize he’s fishing for a name.

“Oh. Sev,” he furnishes, still a bit flustered, “But you don’t owe me anything.” He’s really not used to feeling this nervous, he reflects. After all, in his job, that can get you killed.

“Knox,” the man across from him offers, “You sure? I really appreciate it.”

About then, they’re interrupted by a nearby dancer who bumps into Knox, almost causing him to dump his ale on Sev.

“Anders! Watch yourself, buddy!” Knox admonishes the blonde, “You nearly made me spill.”

“Hey Knox!” the drunken reveler replies with a wink, “If ya’ ain’t gonna dance, get outta the way!”

Knox grins and shakes his head as the other man goes spinning away, then he turns to face Sev. “Eh, he’s probably right. Staying here’ll just result in this ending up all over the ground—and _that_ would be a crying shame,” he quips with a wave of his mug.

“I think there’s a bench over this way.” Sev points over to a shaded alcove at the side of the impromptu dance floor. “If you don’t mind me having a drink with you,” he adds hurriedly.

Knox grins and looks Sev right in the eyes again. Suddenly it’s a little difficult to breathe. “I don’t mind at all,” he replies indicating for the older man to lead the way.

“So, that was a friend of yours that bumped into you?” Sev asks once they’re seated side-by-side on the narrow bench. The arrangement presses them together from shoulder to knees and Sev is surprised he can get any words out of his (suddenly very dry) mouth.

Knox smiles and chuffs out a laugh. “One of my barracks-mates. We didn’t pull duty today and came out to celebrate.”

“You’re a Sentinel?” asks Sev, interested.

“Yeah. Just made my officer’s bars.” Knox beams proudly. “They don’t usually schedule Sentinels that just passed the exams for a few days afterward, so they can celebrate properly,” the brunette adds with a wink and a tip of the mug. “I happened to get lucky enough that my exams were right before the festival, too.”

“Probably a good policy. Well, congratulations,” Sev offers. “You must be a pretty damn good Sentinel to sit for the officer exams already. I mean, you seem a bit young for it.”

Knox flushes a bit and draws himself up, leaning back on the bench. “I _am_ a bit younger than most, but I think I’ve done really well. And I’ve seen a lot of hard action. I’ve got … experience.” He shoots a raised eyebrow at Sev on that last comment, as he lifts the mug to his lips.

The warmth that had been pooling in Sev’s stomach since he first laid eyes on the stunning individual that he now sits with suddenly flares. _Down, boy,_ he thinks, not sure if it’s directed at the man next to him or himself. He looks down for a moment as he feels his cheeks flush and runs his free hand over his red hair. “I wasn’t meaning to imply you didn’t. I just … that’s very impressive,” he clarifies as he looks back up. “I’d love to hear about some of those missions some time.”

“I’d like that,” replies the younger man, his stare a bit intense. “How about now?”

“Well,” Sev says, sweeping his mug at the reveling crowd, “I don’t think this is the time and place for a quiet conversation. I’d probably miss half of what you’d say.”

Knox shrugs. “We could find some place more … private. I don’t suppose you have anything in mind?” his voice drops an octave with the last sentence. Sev is pretty sure that ale is going straight to his companion’s head.

The redhead chuckles nervously. “As lovely as that thought is, I’m not trying to take you home.” He locks his green eyes with the blue ones of the man next to him. “I really want to get to know you better.” He’s not sure which of them is more shocked to realize he’s completely sincere in that statement.

Knox flushes a little deeper and looks back with what Sev can only read as awe and gratitude. “Really?” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Sev responds. _You deserve to be treated right,_ he thinks, but he just can’t make the words pass his throat.

Knox smiles at Sev, more shyly than before. “Um, well … we could go up to the north wall. There wouldn’t be anyone but the Sentinel patrol up there. And the view is spectacular.”

Sev’s grin broadens. “I don’t know how the view could be any better.” Knox laughs self-consciously. The older man continues, ”But that sounds great. How about another round, on me, on the way?” pointing to the brunette’s empty mug.

The red on Knox’s cheeks deepens again and he knocks shoulders with the man beside him. “C’mon then.” The young officer stands and jerks his head, indicating the way.

Sev follows, admiring the smooth grace of the man leading him. His eyes roam over well-sculpted shoulders and back, then down to a shapely rear. _Damn, he even smells good. He’s so amazingly perfect, he thinks, what chance do I even have? And what’ll happen when he finds out I’m with Corvus?_ That last had Sev nearly sweating. He couldn’t tell this amazing man about his job, not yet. And when he did find out, would he run? Not want to get involved? Most people would have that reaction. It’s why Sev hadn’t had any meaningful relationships in a long stretch of years (if ever, really, he had to admit). Not that sex was hard to come by. Oh, no. The thrill of danger inherent in sleeping with a “spy” was a turn-on for an inordinate number of people. But an actual relationship? Not so much.

They get more drinks and eventually arrive at the gate closing off the stairway that leads up to the top of the wall. Knox steps forward to identify himself to the Sentinel standing guard in a javelin.

Before he can speak, however, the Sentinel addresses him. “Oh, hey, Knox,” comes a female voice from inside the armor, “I heard you passed your exams. Congratulations! Of course, we all knew you would. I thought you’d be down there partying with all the rest.”

“Hey, Zara!” the tipsy man replies, seemingly delighted to hear a voice he recognizes. “I was. Sorry you got saddled with duty today. It’s a great festival this year! But, I, uh, wanted to show Sev here the view.” He indicates the man with him. 

The suited Sentinel turns and regards him. _Oh shite,_ thinks Sev, knowing that his identity is being checked out. _Please let her cypher have the good sense to not tell her I’m a Corvus agent._

After a moment of silent, private conversation between the Sentinel and the government-employed cypher she is linked with, she seems to be satisfied with the results. “Sure thing,” she says as she turns back to Knox. “I’ll get off duty with a few hours to spare tonight. You better not have drunk all the booze dry,” she continues with a smirk in her voice.

“Ha!” the off-duty officer barks as the other Sentinel opens the gate, “No chance of that, thanks be!”

The javelin moves aside to let the men pass. “Have fun,” Zara almost sings to Knox. Sev can still hear the smirk in her voice.

Knox just chuckles and leads Sev up the narrow set of stairs and out onto the ramparts. The sounds of music and chatter below subside to a low drone up there.

“Another barracks-mate?” Sev asks.

“Zara? Not really. She’s in a different section of the barracks. But we have had a few patrols together. She’s good. Hell of a shot.” Knox freezes for a moment. “Huh. You know, she’ll probably be under my command in the field now. That … feels strange. I think it’s just beginning to sink in.” He stands still with a distant look on his face.

Sev just smiles admiringly at the young officer. _Damn, he’s adorable when he’s deep in thought._ “So, where’s this great view?” he finally asks, “I’ve never been up here before.”

“Oh,” Knox starts, as if just realizing he had been standing there a while, “This way. Yeah, you can’t get up here unless you have a permit. Or are a Sentinel.” He finishes with a wink.

They approach the edge of the wall and Knox leans forward, resting his forearms on the top of the retaining wall. “Feast your eyes on the majesty of Bastion,” he announces.

Sev settles in close beside him and looks out over the landscape. Majestic cliffs decked with waterfalls that sparkle with refracted light, feeding lakes and streams that nourish the lush grasses and towering Eddian trees. “Lovely,” he breathes, “But I’ve seen better today.” He shoots a grin to the man beside him.

Knox rolls his eyes, but can’t help the blush and smile the comment elicits. “C’mon. Have you ever really seen what’s out there?”

“Have I been outside the walls?” Sev reframes the question, “Sure. Been here and there. Nothing special, particularly from the inside of a strider.”

“Oh? You a merchant? Or a driver? You don’t look like a mechanic.”

“Me? No.”

Knox peers at his companion, apparently noticing what was not offered. _Well, so much for the hope he’d just let it slide,_ Sev sighs internally, _Yeah, he’s way too smart for that._ The agent has to admit, he really admires that. The realization that he’s more dangerously close to falling for this incredible man than he had originally thought hits hard.

“So, what do you do, then?” the Sentinel presses, “Only fair I get to ask, too.”

“True enough,” Sev admits with a grin. He then waves his hand dismissively and continues, “Government service, but I’m nobody important—just a cog in the machine. I’d much rather hear the exciting tales about those Sentinel missions of yours. It’s what we came up here for, right?” It’s a fiddle, he has to admit, but none of what he’d said was untrue.

Knox seems to be measuring him up. “Okay,” he says after a moment.

The next couple of hours are spent with Knox regaling him with stories of danger beyond the walls—some harrowing, some ridiculous, and most just a poignant reminder that that damn near everything that lives past the metal barrier surrounding the city is out to kill you. Sev is content to mostly listen, occasionally making a comment or asking a question.

They’re largely alone, but for the intermittent passing by of a Sentinel on patrol. Sev swears that one of the javelins shoots a thumbs-up to Knox behind his back. _Well,_ Sev chuckles to himself, _the cypher may have the good sense to not reveal I’m an agent, but apparently doesn’t seem to have any issue letting the whole garrison know that Knox has a date._

As the sun is fully setting, Knox sighs. “I really should get back,” he admits, “Duty or no, tomorrow comes early.”

Sev straightens, stretching. He takes one last look at the shadowed land, then turns to the other man. “Would it be alright if I walked you back to the barracks?” he asks hopefully.

“It’d be great,” Knox replies softly.

They turn to head back down and Knox reaches out and slots his fingers with Sev’s. Sev suddenly feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. He smiles at Knox and gives his hand a brief squeeze.

They make the walk to the barracks in companionable silence, just enjoying the sights and each other’s nearness. Sev swears that everything in the city looks a bit sharper, a bit brighter, even a bit a magical.

When they get to the barracks gate, Knox turns to Sev. “Well, this is it. I really had a great time. Thanks.” He unlaces their fingers but still holds Sev’s hand, seemingly reluctant to let go.

“Me too,” the redhead replies. He’s staring into the engaging blue pools of companion’s eyes. _I could get lost and drown in there,_ he realizes. Somehow he doesn’t mind that thought in the least. 

He snaps back to himself when Knox moves to let his hand go. “Wait a second,” he entreats. He reaches into a pouch for a small notepad and writing stylus that he carries. He quickly writes something on a page in the pad then tears it off and hands it to the Sentinel. “Here, that’s my apartment, in case you want to get a hold of me.”

Knox takes it with a smile. “Thanks. Oh, I’m in barracks A, if you need to send anything.”

“Alright,” Sev says automatically. They are staring at each other again.

Then Knox hesitantly leans forward and Sev tips up to meet him. The younger man’s lips are every bit as soft and warm as Sev had imagined. The agent nibbles gently on the other man’s lower lip, and then glides his tongue along it. Knox opens his mouth on a gasp and they slide their tongues together, enjoying the lazy dance.

When they come up for air, Sev opens his eyes to see a broad grin and a pretty blush on Knox’s face.

“Well,” the brunette says, his voice a little husky, “Thanks again. Good night, Sev.”

The older man practically melts at hearing his name trip off of those lips. “You too, Sentinel Knox,” he replies softly and a bit teasingly.

Knox turns to go through the gate, but looks back over his shoulder for a moment with a smile. “I’ll definitely see you again. Sweet dreams.” Then he turns back and heads inside.

Sev grins and replies to the evening air, “Yeah, sweet dreams. Though, I’ve already had mine. And it came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story already written for the series. It was also I bit of an intentional experiment to see if I could pull off writing in present tense decently. I have ideas on a couple more, but I cannot guarantee I will ever get to them.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated if you enjoyed it, or just have something to say about the stories (or Anthem in General.)


End file.
